Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of fan assemblies of gas turbine engines. More particularly, a fan assembly with a tip shroud.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Gas turbine engines with wide thin blades are suitable for providing thrust however, they are susceptible to flutter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fan assembly that addresses or mitigates flutter of fan blades.